Obscurus
by lizze213
Summary: ¿Sería tarde para ellos dos? ¿Podrían estar juntos alguna vez?  —Y si te digo… -Susurró Blaise. –¿Si te digo que te quiero?  —No. -Murmuró ella, y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse de una vez por todas.


**Todo lo que podáis encontrar en este fic es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, autora de esa serie que nos hace sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos cada mañana y poder dormir con una sonrisa cada noche: Harry Potter.**

**Obscurus**

El tren se puso en marcha y todos los alumnos de séptimo curso echaron una última mirada hacia las montañas y los campos en los que se encontraba Hogwarts. Era la última vez que lo verían, o al menos la última vez que esa sería su casa…

Pansy se quedó mirando por el cristal durante unos segundos y Draco, molesto, carraspeó.

—¿En serio vas a echar de menos… eso? –Murmuró con voz ronca, su voz definitiva una vez había terminado de madurar.

Pansy Parkinson miró a su amigo durante unos instantes y de nuevo volvió a centrar su vista en su escuela, su hogar…

—¿Y tú de veras no vas a echar ni un último vistazo? –Blaise Zabini acababa de entrar en el compartimento y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Por fin quedaron solos las cuatro serpientes más memorables de su generación: Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson.

Dejaban tantas cosas atrás…

Malfoy bufó y su cabello rubio cayó sobre su rostro.

—Tendría que haber disfrutado mucho mi estancia para sentir algo que no sea asc…

—Déjalo. –Pansy intervino y lentamente se giró hacia sus amigos.

¿Cómo demonios podía Draco ser tan indiferente con ese lugar? Vale que estaba lleno de sangresucias, traidores a la sangre, que estaba Harry Potter, que estaban todos los Weasley (valga la redundancia de "traidores a la sangre") y muchas personas que habían dificultado su estancia allí, pero también habían vivido tantos momentos juntos…

Zabini logró atisbar un brillo parecido a las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica, pero enseguida ella recompuso el rostro y volvió a dirigirse a Draco… como siempre, pasando por alto su existencia.

—Prefiero que no pronuncies palabras que manchen mis… nuestros pocos recuerdos felices.

Draco la miró un tanto colérico, pero no tardaron en desaparecer sus ganas de responder. Aunque Pansy se comportara un tanto indiferente, el tema le importaba más de lo que demostraba y aunque él mismo fingiera ese pasotismo, se daba cuenta perfectamente de cómo su mejor amiga había madurado.

Theo continuó mirando al suelo del vagón. Ninguna de las serpientes sabía si él echaría de menos Hogwarts… aunque bueno, realmente ni él mismo lo sabía.

—A lo mejor deberíamos recordar cuáles fueron esos momentos importantes para nosotros… -Masculló Parkinson mientras su mirada rozaba imperceptiblemente a Blaise, que desde luego no se dio cuenta.

—Eso es una soberana estupid… -Comenzó Draco.

—Me parece una gran idea. –Atajó Zabini.

Blaise disfrutó profundamente de la sonrisa de Pansy, que hizo que sus ojos se iluminaran de ilusión por primera vez desde que había empezado el día y habían tenido que afrontar el marcharse de Hogwarts _para siempre._

Se quedaron callados unos segundos en los cuales Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo, pero de pronto todos estaban callados. Pensando qué decir…

—Me gustaría recordar cuando… -Murmuró Pansy, pero terminó por guardar silencio. No quería que pensaran que era una cursi por recordar momentos de la infancia. Ser la chica del grupo había sido difícil y ella siempre había actuado con pies de plomo para que ellos no tuvieran ninguna excusa con la que echarla de la asociación.

—¿Sí? –Zabini la miró, pero ella rehuyó el contacto visual.

¿Por qué nunca podían mirarse o hablarse normalmente? Desde hacía unos meses habían comenzado a distanciarse y no sabían por qué, ninguno de los dos podía saltar ese muro que se alzaba entre ellos… aunque probablemente no lo estuvieran intentando en serio…

—Nada. –Se disculpó la chica.

—¿Y si…? –Comenzó Blaise.

—Cuando… -Le interrumpió Draco.

Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando las tres voces chocaron, y ninguno miró a nadie.  
>Por lo que nadie se percató de cuando Theo levantó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar con voz suave:<p>

—Pues a mí me gustaría recordar el día que nos conocimos… o bueno, al menos el día que nos hicimos amigos.

Draco miró por la ventana, incómodo pero a la vez ansiando escuchar qué tenían por decir sus compañeros.

Pansy miró a Blaise… un, dos, tres… tres segundos y los dos apartaron de nuevo la mirada. ¿Dónde estaba el muro? ¿Cómo podían romperlo?

La voz de Theo los transportaba a otro tiempo… casi siete años atrás.

—Blaise y Draco se pasaban el día juntos, quién sabe por qué… ni siquiera hacían las mismas cosas, ni jugaban a los mismos juegos… o se interesaban por las mismas asignaturas…  
>Entonces alguno de los dos decidió actuar como un hombrecito e invitar al niño Nott a jugar con ellos… porque las alianzas eran importantes ya desde pequeños.<p>

—Pero "el niño Nott" era tan cabezón que ni siquiera se lo pensó antes de decir que no quería jugar a juegos de hombres. –Intervino Blaise, logrando hacer sonreír a Pansy… lo cual lo llenó de una satisfacción líquida.

—Juegos violentos. Eso fue lo que dije.

—Nott en realidad quería jugar al ajedrez con Weasley. –Se mofó Malfoy sin poder controlar su mirada, que ya no se perdía en la ventana del tren en movimiento.

—Hubiera ganado sin tener que mover un dedo… -Comentó Theo, ofendido.

—¿Y cuándo entro yo? –Protestó Pansy.

Los tres chicos la miraron y ésta sintió enrojecer al sentir la mirada caliente de Blaise sobre ella. En seguida giró la cabeza a su derecha, no quería encontrarse con sus ojos en ese momento.

Una especie de punzada atacó a Zabini en ese preciso instante. De nuevo Pansy miraba fijamente a Draco justo cuando él había querido hacer un nuevo e infructuoso intento por saltar ese muro que cada vez era más alto. ¿Seguía significando para ella algo más que hacía tantos años o su relación seguía siendo la misma?

—Oh sí… casi nos olvidamos. –Draco se sentó bien y procedió a reírse un poco de Parkinson. –Acabábamos de meter al payaso tranquilón en el grupo cuando nos encontramos con esa pequeña repelente que andaba necesitada de cariño.

La mirada burlona de Draco hizo reír sin querer a Pansy.

—Lo recuerdo… es extraño porque sólo teníais once años y ya necesitabais desesperadamente a una mujer en vuestras vidas para no acabar como salvajes.

—Sí, bueno –rebatió enseguida el rubio. –También el grupo de Potter tenía una y no por eso dejaban de serlo, pero esa es otra historia…

Los cuatro chicos se rieron y el silencio volvió a reinar… sólo el sonido del tren avanzando por los raíles conseguía acompañar los solitarios corazones de los cuatro ex alumnos de Hogwarts.

—La primera vez que sentí que podía contar con vosotros para lo que fuera…

—No te pongas sentimentaloide, Parkinson… se te va a correr el rimmel.  
>Pansy cortó a Draco con la mirada y no pudo resistir el lanzarle alguna pulla.<p>

—Es verdad, el tuyo ya se está esparciendo por esa piel de porcelana encremada…

Theo contempló desde su asiento cómo Draco la miraba exactamente igual que hacía seis años y casi podía observar en sus ojos el intento de no sacarle la lengua a la misma niña de coletas negras que se encontraba frente a él. Pero cuando Blaise empezó a reírse, Theo volvió a visualizar al muchacho alto y fuerte en el que se había convertido Draco y a la joven con el cabello largo y suelto cuyo rostro no había cambiado demasiado desde esos años.

—Nada volverá a ser como antes. ¿No? –Theo se descubrió a sí mismo diciéndolo en voz alta y sus amigos se volvieron a mirarle, sin saber exactamente qué se debía contestar a eso.

Las caras de los chicos estaban serias de nuevo, y Pansy negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos… seguramente intentando controlar las lágrimas.  
>Aunque… ¿Qué había de malo en llorar un poco frente a sus mejores amigos?<p>

Parkinson levantó la cabeza e intentó sonreír.

—Ya chicos. Vais a conseguir que empiece a echar de menos ese infierno de lugar. –Realmente, la queja de Draco no sonó convincente. Pero tenía que decirlo, porque él era Draco Malfoy y siempre tenía que decir algo malo en momentos como ese…

Sólo que esta vez ninguno le hizo caso y él no insistió.

—Ya sabíamos que todo cambiaría. ¿Acaso no estábamos avisados? –Suspiró la chica y frente a ella, Blaise se agitó.

Por enésima vez en lo que llevaban de viaje, la chica deseó con toda su alma que Zabini se acercara y la estrechara entre sus brazos, pero tras una nueva mirada el pensamiento pasó a ser otro imposible más.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de sus respectivos ensimismamientos cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió y una chica rubia de cabello largo y liso y con unos grandes ojos azules entró sin llamar: Astoria.

Inmediatamente la joven soltó una risita a modo de saludo y se dirigió hacia Draco sin perder tiempo.

—Hola… -Susurró con voz suave a su novio.  
>Draco sintió una especie de escalofrío al escuchar la voz de Astoria. Le gustaba de veras, pero no iba a dejar que esos sentimientos quedaran a la vista de sus amigos. Él tenía una reputación que mantener hasta el último instante de su estancia en Hogwarts… aunque ya estuvieran volviendo en el Expresso.<p>

—¿Cómo estás, Astoria? –Murmuró él con voz impersonal.

Theo y Blaise observaron unos segundos a la recién llegada, preguntándose si eso era exactamente lo que Draco Malfoy necesitaba en ese momento para complementar su vida, pero ninguno de los dos podía opinar realmente.

Los ojos de Pansy observaron disimuladamente cómo Zabini estudiaba a Greengrass y algo se removió de nuevo en su interior. Se dijo a sí misma que simplemente se sentía un poco mal por el fin del curso, pero ni siquiera ella podía ocultarse para sí misma los sentimientos que tenía hacia Blaise… y él los destrozaba una y otra vez con detalles como ese…  
>Pansy estaba segura de que él veía algo en Astoria, la rubia siempre había ejercido una especie de atracción magnética en todos los hombres y sus amigos no habían sido menos para ella.<p>

No como Parkinson, quién había podido conquistar a todos los magos de Hogwarts menos a quien realmente le importaba.

La tristeza se dibujó en su rostro y volvió a contemplar la escena de Astoria y Draco mirándose con ojos embelesados.

Zabini recibió como una puñalada la mirada de tristeza que Pansy acababa de dirigirle a Draco. ¿Tanta pena le daba que él estuviera con otra?

De verdad, Blaise intentaba controlarse, pero una ira hueca lo corroía por dentro porque en el fondo sabía que Pansy sólo tendría ojos para el rubio, y eso era más de lo que un Zabini podía soportar… acostumbrado desde siempre al protagonismo…

Aunque en este caso no era el protagonismo lo que importaba, sino ese extraño dolor que atenazaba su corazón con cada nuevo gesto de la chica. ¿Debería ir y decirle que la amaba de una vez por todas?  
>Bueno… ¿Cómo iba a declararle un amor que ni siquiera aceptaba? No podía aceptar que estaba atado a ella desde hacía mucho mucho tiempo, no podía aceptar que seguramente pasaría toda su vida colocado tras la sombra de un hombre enamorado de otra mujer…<p>

Los ojos de Pansy se cruzaron con los de Blaise durante unos segundos y las chispas fueron casi perceptibles. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué pensar o sentir en ese instante.  
>¿Qué demonios podías hacer cuando estabas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos?<p>

Ver la mirada húmeda de Pansy provocó en Zabini una sacudida, pero no tardó un segundo en ocultar tras una cuidada máscara sus sentimientos, alzando la cabeza orgullosamente.

Blaise no supo qué hacer, él era un Slytherin, una serpiente… aunque sí, era su mejor amigo desde hacía muchos años.  
>Finalmente acabó por esbozar una especie de sonrisa burlona que en realidad sólo ocultaba desesperación. Pero ella no se dio cuenta de eso… ¿No?<p>

Y así, durante una de sus miradas más intensas de los últimos meses…  
>El muro entre ellos creció un poquito más, ocultando de nuevo lo que sentían.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto.<br>Pese a haber prometido que se verían cuanto antes, Theo había salido del país, Draco estaba comenzando algún que otro negocio del ministerio y Zabini y Pansy no habían vuelto a reunirse… hasta entonces.

Pansy había estado esos quince días sin poder sacárselo de la cabeza. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Ir a buscarlo? ¿Dejarlo todo como estaba?

Sentía una presión constante en el pecho, señal de que cada día extrañaba más a Blaise… ¿Acaso se había enamorado de veras?  
>Desde hacía años, casi desde que se habían conocido, ella había sabido cuánto le gustaba estar con él, lo cómoda que se sentía a su lado y lo interesante que podía ser conversar con una lengua viperina a la altura de la suya propia… y con el paso del tiempo la atracción física fue tomando forma también, dejando paso a una extraña fascinación por ese chico de ojos negros y carácter oscuro que siempre encontraba alguna mofa o burla en cualquiera de las situaciones pero sin abandonar las sombras…<p>

Pansy tragó saliva y terminó de tomar la decisión: Iría a verle a su casa.

Se levantó de la cama en la que había reflexionado durante horas y cuidadosamente eligió una falda elegante y un abrigo negro de tela gruesa. ¿Alguien podía explicarse que tras dos semanas de verano aún no hubiera empezado a hacer calor?  
>En fin… Inglaterra era impredecible.<p>

No tardó demasiado en llegar a la bonita mansión Zabini. No podía compararse a Malfoy Manor, dónde sus tres amigos y ella habían invertido demasiadas horas en su infancia, pero aun así era un lugar bonito: La casa se erigía orgullosa entre el cielo gris y tras la verja podía apreciarse un jardín curioso… sólo rosas rojas…

Típico de Zabini.

Una vez había tocado la puerta Pansy sintió el primer acceso de nervios… ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Habría cambiado algo? No, seguramente nada sería diferente tras sólo dos semanas… bueno, nada excepto ella…

Cuando el elfo doméstico abrió la puerta Pansy supo que no había vuelta atrás, por lo que simplemente aceptó sus nervios y levantó la cabeza mientras entraba en un salón bien decorado y elegante.

¿De veras estaba convencida de contarle lo que sentía?  
>Sí, era lo mejor… Ella, como buena Slytherin, no podía dejar que ninguna otra chica se adelantara… o bueno, al menos esa era la excusa que se ofrecía a sí misma.<p>

Oyó los pasos bajar la escalera y aún tardó un par de segundos en girarse para observarle… bajaba cada escalón lentamente, luciendo con cada nuevo paso su ropa completamente negra.

—Qué agradable sorpresa… -Murmuró Blaise mientras sonreía, aunque realmente parecía decir: "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Pansy se sintió violenta durante unos segundos y después se recompuso.

—Sí, pasaba por aquí y…

Un silencio tenso y Blaise se acercó un poco a ella pero sin llegar a tocarla. El contacto físico entre ellos estaba prohibido… especialmente si había un muro separándolos.

—Ya. –Dijo el chico sobriamente.

Aún seguía enfadado. Estaba realmente enfadado porque recordaba esos momentos en el expresso de Hogwarts en los que ella había mirado a Draco. Porque para nadie era un secreto que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero que se lo recordara todo el tiempo era realmente doloroso… Para él, para su orgullo… Sí, estaba enfadado. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo al verse incapaz de moverse frente a ella, al verse impotente y sin poder alejarla de su cabeza cuando ella no quería nada con él.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacía ahí?

—¿A qué has venido, Pansy? –Dijo, y se arrepintió al instante al notar la fisura en el rostro de ella.

Parkinson suspiró sonoramente y entrecerró sus ojos verdes. Le acababa de hacer daño.

—¿Necesito alguna razón para venir a visitarte? Blaise… somos amigos desde hace muchos años y sabíamos que esta vez, todos nos separaríamos; pero no quiero perder…

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Masculló dándose la vuelta. No podía concentrarse mientras ella le clavaba su mirada. –No quieres perder nuestra amistad y quieres que los cuatro permanezcamos unidos y felices.

Blaise sabía que cada segundo la cagaba más, pero no podía callarse. No quería guardarse esa impotencia otra vez. Lo hacía sentirse débil, desvalido.

Ella intentó captar su atención y dio la vuelta a la sala para plantarse de nuevo frente a él. No quería perderse ni un solo detalle de sus reacciones. ¿Se atrevería a decirlo? Venga, era el momento.

—Esto no se trata de los cuatro, Blaise… Estamos hablando tú y yo.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Tú y yo? ¿Hablamos de ti y de mí… juntos?

Pansy cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y cuando los abrió se fijó completamente en los de él que aunque brillaban, expresaban la misma frialdad que el resto de su cuerpo.

—Sí. –Dijo ella simplemente.

El contacto visual se prolongó y Pansy supo que de ese momento dependería todo. De lo que él respondiese.  
>Blaise no sabía qué hacer o qué pensar… Hasta que finalmente acabó por hacer lo que su fama de hijo de perra decía y lo contrario a lo que su corazón le ordenaba… para variar.<p>

—Creo que te has confundido de casa… Malfoy Manor está a unos kilómetros de aquí. Si quieres te dejo mi red flu.

¿Por qué lo hizo?  
>Simple, Blaise Zabini estaba muerto de miedo. Miedo a haber entendido mal lo que ella le decía, miedo a desilusionarla o a hacerle daño… a verla llorar frente a él y no poder hacer nada. Miedo.<p>

Pansy sintió la patada en el estómago y tuvo verdaderas ganas de abofetearlo, pero eso habría sido signo de debilidad y ninguna serpiente era débil. Claro que no. Y ella también sabía hacer daño.

—Ahora mismo estará ocupado con Astoria. –Sentenció ella, creyendo a pies juntillas que eso le haría daño… al menos una milésima parte de lo que había sentido al oír su comentario anterior. Blaise la miró algo deconcertado. ¿Qué tenía que ver Astoria con eso? Pero fue interrumpido de nuevo. –Luego quizás vaya a divertirme un poco después de esta reunión tan…

No terminó la frase, con eso ya lo había dicho todo. Zabini sonrió irónicamente y ella lo miró fijamente. Ninguno de los dos giró la cabeza y ambos sintieron por un segundo cómo el otro sentía ganas de besarse, de acariciarse, de amarse…  
>pero al cabo de unos segundos esos sentimientos cesaron, dejando sitio a un verdadero vacío interior que les forzaba a alejarse de una vez el uno del otro para así evitar más daño.<p>

—Por curiosidad… -Comenzó Blaise. -¿No vas a olvidarte de él aunque ahora esté Greengrass de por medio?

Pansy abrió la boca, sorprendida. ¿De veras creía que estaba enamorada de Draco? ¿Era eso lo que impedía que viese que sus sentimientos iban dirigidos a él?

No lo supo en ese momento, ya que Pansy, avergonzada y con el orgullo en el suelo, alzó aún más la cabeza y se separó de Blaise. Él lo había estropeado todo por esos estúpidos celos. ¡Si no estaban saliendo! Y además… puede que él hubiera metido a Draco en la conversación y lo hubiera colocado entre ellos dos, pero Astoria también constituía una de las capas del muro.

—A ti qué te importa, Zabini.

Y tras esto, Pansy Parkinson taconeó hasta la puerta, ante la cual se detuvo para mirar al chico durante un segundo más… para recordar su rostro y para tener algo con lo que derramar lágrimas amargas durante algún tiempo.

—¡Nos vemos, muñeca!

Una última respiración compartida, un último suspiro y por supuesto un último roce con la mirada.

—Gilipollas. –Y Pansy Parkinson cerró la puerta, decidida a marcharse de la vida de ese chico costara lo que costase.

* * *

><p>Ya era oficial. Astoria y Draco se casarían el año siguiente.<br>Todo el mundo lo comentaba y no había mayor privilegio en la alta sociedad mágica que ser invitado a la boda del heredero Malfoy.

Zabini y Draco caminaban por el callejón Diagon mientras maldecían el clima de ese día… Frío y oscuro…  
>Blaise intentaba no relacionarlo, pero no podía evitar recordar la tarde en la que Pansy había aparecido en su casa y él se había comportado como un auténtico capullo. Aunque la cuestión era… ¿Y ella la había olvidado?<p>

—¿Tú resolviste las cosas con Parkinson? –Draco se frotó las manos para entrar en calor mientras llegaban a Grigotts.

Blaise soltó todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

—No, al final no ocurrió nada. Pero tampoco podría haber sido distinto.

Malfoy pareció calibrar la respuesta.

—Si, bueno… seguro que no ocurrió nada bueno por tu culpa. ¿Me equivoco? Por no mencionar lo dolida que estará ella si le dijiste lo que creo que le dijiste…

Blaise odiaba cuando Draco se las daba de listillo, eso le irritaba más que cualquier cosa… incluso más que sentarse en un pupitre junto a un impuro o ver cómo los chicos intentaban coquetear con Pansy… No, la verdad es que pocas cosas le molestaban más que eso.

—Déjalo, Malfoy.

—Está dejado. Simplemente me sentía generoso hoy y había decidido ayudarte a arreglar esa desastrosa vida amorosa que tienes.

Blaise bufó.

—Habló el que ahora está encadenado y subyugado por el matrimonio.

El rubio se quedó unos segundos callado, hasta que finalmente una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sabes que Astoria… me importa. Para mí no es una tortura y tú tendrás que sentar cabeza pronto si quieres que tus padres sigan comprándote cosas bonitas… -Blaise abrió la boca, pero Malfoy lo interrumpió enseguida. –Y aunque tú decidas no hacer nada, eso no significa que Pansy no busque a alguien que le dé algo de estabilidad, para variar…

Tocado y hundido. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan cruel? Muy fácil, siendo un Malfoy.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? ¿Voy y le pido matrimonio por las buenas?

Draco negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

—Me refiero a hacer una toma de contacto… -Se quedó unos segundos pensativo mientras observaba a su amigo. –Blaise joder, no pongas esa cara… tampoco te estoy diciendo que te la tires si crees que es lo que insinúo. Sólo opino que deberías saber qué siente por ti y no hay mejor forma de hacerlo que preguntárselo directamente… A menos que quieras quedarte mirando cómo llega otro… y bueno, ya sabes qué pasaría.

La mirada cargada de ira que Blaise dirigió a Draco fue suavizada lentamente por el paso de una mujer alta, delgada y de tez pálida por su lado en el gran banco. Era rubia y parecía importante… bueno, de hecho lo era.

—Señora Daily… —Murmuró Blaise frente a la altiva señora.

—Siempre es un placer señora Daily. –Le hizo eco Draco.

La mujer los miró de arriba abajo y finalmente pareció acabar satisfecha con la rectitud de los dos chicos, por lo que dio un pequeño puntapié a su elfo doméstico para que caminara por delante de ella ahora que habían entrado en Gringotts.

—Malfoy y Zabini… Los retoños… -Su voz era arrastrada, incluso más que la de Draco cuando estaba en público. –Me alegra verles.

Tras un nuevo repaso, los tres magos se despidieron formalmente con una mirada altiva típica de sus estatus sociales.

—Mira, Draco. Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto…

—Pensé que tú habías comenzado el tema. –El rubio se giró hacia un duende y le tendió un papel. –Quisiera ingresar esto…

—No empieces a liarlo todo, Malfoy. Nos conocemos y… mira, no sé para qué te he pedido ayuda si siempre haces lo que quieres.

Draco se giró hacia su amigo y lo miró seriamente.

—Me parece que el problema está en que crees que Pansy te rechazará y por eso te dedicas a agobiarme a mí.

—Yo no…

—Blaise. Pansy Parkinson lleva enamorada de ti tantos años que no termino de explicarme en qué universo paralelo has vivido para no darte cuenta de eso. Ella también te gusta pero ninguno de los dos le dice nada al otro y esta vez es serio. Esta vez está en juego todo lo que seréis y con quién estaréis por el resto de vuestra vida así que, amigo, sólo puedo recomendarte que dejes de ser un Gryffindor reprimido y demuestres de una jodida vez cuál fue la casa que te instruyó y te enseñó nuestra primera ley: Podemos tener todo lo que queramos. ¿Me entiendes?

Zabini se quedó unos segundos en shock. No se esperaba que Draco fuera capaz de soltar semejante discurso por él… bueno, más bien porque él lo dejara en paz…  
>Una parte de él le aconsejó una respuesta sarcástica para olvidar el tema, pero su verdadera faceta de Serpiente le recomendó que fuera en ese mismo instante en busca de esa chica y le expusiera todos esos argumentos que acababan de repasar.<p>

El mismo duende de antes le entregó otro papel a Draco y de nuevo se dirigieron hasta la puerta. Pero esta vez algo había cambiado: Aunque la espina de los sentimientos de Pansy hacia Draco aún seguía clavada en su ser, Blaise estaba convencido de que lo mejor era contárselo todo a ella… Y si todo salía bien…

¿Podría tenerla?

* * *

><p>Había más de un noventa por ciento de posibilidades de que Pansy y Blaise coincidieran en ese mismo instante en la puerta del banco de Gringotts, pero justo en ese momento la chica había recordado que tenía que comprar un par de libros y Theo y ella habían dado la vuelta.<p>

—¿Te acompaño a casa? –Preguntó Nott.

—Cómo quieras. –Bufó Pansy en respuesta.

El ceño del chico se acentúo; Pansy no solía hablarle de ese modo puesto que él intentaba ser cordial con todos, pero ese día ella estaba un poco más… sensible de lo normal.  
>Y con sensible quiero decir que estaba de una mala leche que no se podía lidiar con ella.<p>

—No me eches a mí la culpa de lo que te pasa. –Intentó decir tranquilamente Theo, pero Parkinson bufó de nuevo y lo adelantó. Él no perdió el tiempo y fue tras ella. -¡Pansy! Sólo intento convencerte de que te decidas. ¿Acaso crees que para Blaise esto es fácil?

—Para Blaise todo es maravilloso. Seguramente ahora se lo está pasando divinamente con alguna de las antiguas alumnas de Hogwarts… ya sabes, reuniones de Slytherins.

Theo entrecerró los ojos e intentó amoldar su paso al de Pansy, pero ella seguía andando más cerca. Finalmente se puso frente a ella y consiguió pararla.

—Dices que ya te has olvidado de él, pero lo mencionas cada minuto y ahora mismo estás celosa.

La morena miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Celosa? ¿De qué? ¿Yo? –levantó la cabeza de nuevo. -¡Já!

Una débil carcajada se le escapó a Theo de los labios y tosió para disimularlo, pero la chica ya lo había visto y ahora apretaba con fuerza los puños.

—Si crees que yo siento o he sentido algo por ese… primate de Zabini, estás muy equivocado.

—Ya, bueno. Deberías plantearte realmente por qué quieres o no quieres estar con él, aunque sabes que hagas lo que hagas y por mucho que lo intentéis no os podréis separar nunca…

—Mira, Theo. ¡Es imposible hablar contigo!

Tras una mirada de desconcierto, Nott por fin se dio cuenta de que su amiga había cruzado la calle y ahora se dirigía a su casa a toda velocidad… pero seguramente se enfadaría si la seguía. Theo entendía y sabía que en ese momento necesitaba estar sola… O con Zabini…

* * *

><p>La vio acercarse y de pronto un nerviosismo interno lo atacó ferozmente. Por fin, para Blaise había llegado el cara a cara con Pansy. ¿Estaba preparado? Tenía que demostrar que un Slytherin <em>siempre<em> estaba preparado.

Cuando ella lo atisbó en la lejanía, comenzó a palidecer y su paso se ralentizó. Por un segundo Blaise pudo ver en ella una muñequita débil que no había visto desde hacía al menos cinco años.

—Hola. –Saludó conciliador.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Cuánta amabilidad por doquier. –Se burló él, viendo que Pansy estaba realmente afectada por su llegada. –Si hubiera una puerta que cerrar, estoy seguro de que ya estaría implantada en mi nariz.

Blaise intentó… ¿Sonreír? Pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos y lo observó lentamente, intentando grabar cada centímetro de su cuerpo sin que él se diera cuenta mientras pretendía poner fin a ese latido descontrolado que se había apoderado de su corazón.

—No quieras hacerte el gracioso ahora. Tú y yo no tenemos ningún asunto pendiente así que olvídame.

—¿Qué te olvide?

Pansy bajó la cabeza y siguió caminando, pasando por el lado del chico y empujándolo con el hombro. Pero las nuevas palabras de Blaise se clavaron en su espalda y la obligaron a darse la vuelta.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? –De pronto su voz era algo más ronca, pero seguía sin perder su dignidad. -¿Crees que si fuera tan fácil no lo habría hecho ya?

Pansy sintió el repentino llanto picando en sus ojos y de pronto sólo tuvo ganas de gritar y patalear, de ser la niña maleducada que siempre había sido y la ira se apoderó de ella en unos segundos.

—Claro, claro. Blaise no me salgas ahora con ese jueguito, todos sabemos que tú no olvidas. Tú sustituyes.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él la miró con ojos de cordero degollado, un arma que no le había fallado… hasta ahora.

En un par de pasos, la chica ya estaba frente a él de nuevo y parecía estar controlándose para no gritar como una posesa.

—¡Sabes de lo que hablo, maldita sea! Ninguno de los dos le debe nada al otro. ¿No podemos dejarlo así?

—¡No! –Gritó él, sin importarle estar en medio de la calle… aunque realmente no había nadie en trescientos metros a la redonda.

—¿Entonces por qué te acuerdas de mí ahora? ¿Por qué no antes, cuando aún había algo? –El llanto se desbordó y las cálidas lágrimas bañaron el rostro bronceado de Pansy en esa fría tarde.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos segundos.

—¿Insinúas que ya no hay nada?

La morena tragó saliva.

—No lo insinúo… -La imagen de Blaise justo a su lado se nublaba. –Lo sé.

Él suspiró y miró al suelo, decepcionado. Como había previsto Draco, ya no había cabida para él en su vida, ni en su corazón.

—Crees que puedo estar aquí siempre para ti. –Dijo ella mirando al suelo, intentando no derramar más lágrimas que delataran sus mentiras. –Y he estado aquí todos estos años, esperando a que simplemente levantaras la vista y me vieras. Deseando que pudieras quitarte esa estúpida idea de la cabeza de que Draco y yo podíamos tener algo… Pero él sabía lo que yo sentía… ¡Todos lo sabían! Incluso tú lo tenías presente en algún lugar de ti… Siempre estuve para ti. Pero no, ya no puedo hacerlo.

Sin mirarle de nuevo, Pansy volvió a girarse y acababa de dar el primer paso cuando sintió una mano aferrándose a la suya. Blaise estaba ahí de nuevo.

Lentamente, sin ningún tipo de prisa la hizo girar y la puso frente a él. Intentó evitarlo, pero acabó mirando a los ojos del chico… y él hizo lo mismo mientras bajaba la cabeza y depositaba en los labios de Pansy el más tierno beso que nunca le habían dado.  
>Un beso que no significaba desconsuelo y tristeza, un beso que quería decir algo… ¿Un principio? Sí, un principio.<p>

Sus labios se acariciaron durante unos segundos, prometiendo, jurando… y finalmente se separaron… Blaise sintiendo que su corazón se había parado y Pansy queriendo desaparecer y continuar llorando en otro lugar.

Zabini se había dado cuenta de cuán estúpido había sido… ¿Pero sería tarde?

—Y si te digo… -Susurró Blaise. –¿Si te digo que te quiero?

El viento se coló entre ellos, haciendo que ambos sintieran sus huesos helarse. ¿Por qué? Porque Pansy se estaba alejando de él… lentamente.

Abrió la boca pero no pudo acertar las palabras exactas.

—No. –Murmuró entre lágrimas.

Caminaba lentamente hacia atrás hasta que por fin se dio la vuelta y se quedó parada de espaldas a él. ¿Qué debería hacer?  
>Se había prometido a sí misma olvidarle y es lo que tenía que hacer a toda costa… pero por otra parte estaba él y la manera de ser felices que tenían los dos. Solamente tenía que girarse, darse la vuelta y correr de nuevo a sus brazos. ¿Sería capaz?<p>

Notó que las rodillas le temblaban y pudo sentir que tras ella, Blaise continuaba parado en el mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado.

¿Qué era lo correcto?

Dio uno, dos, tres pasos hacia delante. Sabiendo que se arrepentiría toda su vida y que allí quedaba el único chico que podía haberle hecho sentir tantas cosas a la vez: Odio, amor, celos, ternura…

El sonido de sus pasos alejándose era como nuevos latigazos a Blaise y con cada nueva respiración que él realizaba, Pansy sentía que se quedaba sin aliento…

Se iba.

"_Deberías plantearte realmente por qué quieres o no quieres estar con él, aunque sabes que hagas lo que hagas y por mucho que lo intentéis no os podréis separar nunca…"_

O no se iba.

Porque para sorpresa de Zabini, que ya sentía que su corazón había explotado, Pansy se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar hacia él rápidamente.

Cuando por fin estuvo junto a él, no supo cómo reaccionar. Así que fue ella la que primero habló.

—¿Sigue en pie eso que me has dicho? –Preguntó tímidamente mientras se limpiaba torpemente las estúpidas lágrimas.

El pecho de Zabini volvió a reconstruirse y algo en los ojos de Pansy le dijo que esa vez era verdad. Que él había dicho que la quería, pero que ella a él también.

Y ambos desde hacía demasiado tiempo…

Una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Parkinson y le tendió la mano a Blaise, que la agarró sin pensarlo dos veces.

De nuevo la atrajo hacia sí y se acercó a sus labios… pero aún no los había tocado cuando algo los interrumpió en esa oscura y helada tarde de verano:

Por fin estaba saliendo el sol.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os habíais olvidado ya de mí?<strong>

**Pues ya veis que mejor seguirme de cerca, estoy un poco desaparecida pero siempre estoy aquí (suena raro así dicho) jaja**

**Y bueno, ahora mismo estoy realmente dormida, mañana tengo un examen para el que no he estudiado y ultimamente llevo un ritmo de vida un poquito acelerado...**

**Sólo espero que os haya gustado, ha sido el one-shot que más me ha costado hacer de todos en los que he trabajado… casi una semana!  
>Muchas gracias de ante mano a las personas que quieran comentar mi trabajo, para bien o para mal, con un <strong>**review**** . De veras, sin todas esas lectoras que tengo por aquí y que me apoyan día a día, no podría escribir estas cosas que hacen que se me encoja el corazón..!**

**Bueno, no queremos una lizze melancólica, supongo. Así que nos vemos en mi próxima actualización y simplemente por leer:**

**Gracias.**

**24-10-11**


End file.
